The work “Microwave Filters, Impedance-Matching Networks and Coupling Structures”, McGraw-Hill, 1962, describes such a microwave filter, in particular a low-pass filter, in which the outer conductive core is normally constituted by a cylindrical metal rod carrying concentric metal disks spaced according to the axial direction, the metal disks forming the succession of concentric crenelations. The cross-section of the inner core thus varies according to the axial direction so that each section of the large diameter inner core (corresponding to a metal disk) defines a section of coaxial line of very low impedance and each section of inner core of smaller diameter (corresponding to the interval between two consecutive disks) defines a section of coaxial line of high impedance. The dimensions of the sections are adjusted so as to realize the transfer function of the filter. However, the realization of such a coaxial structure microwave filter proves to be complex and costly, particularly for maintaining the inner core and the outer core of the filter perfectly coaxial. Spacers made from plastic or another dielectric material are generally used to maintain them coaxial but this introduces dielectric losses.